Adelante
by Erzs
Summary: Porque ella era un demonio, y sabía que no terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos. Amenadiel x Mazikeen. Amenadiel x Maze. Songfic por Illya Kuryaki and The Valderramas Este fic participa en el #RetoAcústico de #LaZonaFanficker.
**Ni Lucifer ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores y respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Ella era todo lo que, sabía, no podía tener. Ella era la "perra" de Lucifer, un ser que provenía de lo más oscuro del universo, la clase de seres que había aprendido a destruir. Pero también era una parte importante de su misión, una clave para devolver a su hermano a su verdadero lugar. De regresar a Luci al infierno.

Al principio solo era una pieza en su tablero, una aliada temporal, un arma en contra de su objetivo. Y cuando resulto afectada por ello, cuando se enteró que por su traición había sido despreciada por su jefe, no pudo importarle menos.

Te conocí  
el día que rompiste con otro hombre  
la noche terminaba y trajo tu nombre  
llevabas puestas flores de otro jardín en ti

Hasta esa noche, cuando la encontró (o más bien ella a él) en ese restaurante celebrando su próxima victoria. Se presentó tan altanera, tan coqueta como siempre, pero supo que algo andaba mal. Que bajo esa fachada seductora se encontraba destrozada por perder lo único que le daba sentido en esta tierra, sobre todo a manos de una simple mortal. Su misión era servir al Diablo y ahora este la despreciaba. Algo similar a lo que pasaría con su propio jefe si no terminaba su misión.

Decidió levantarle el ánimo un poco, después de todo ¿Qué clase de ángel sería si no hiciera una "buena acción" como esta? Y más si podía sacarle provecho.

— ¿Tú fuiste el que creo la historia de la cabra? ¡El odia la historia de la cabra!

El verla sonreír ante su comentario... simplemente le hizo alegrar el momento. Y claro, una cosa llevó a la otra. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tener una relación carnal, y menos con un demonio. Pero ahora que había pasado, difícilmente se arrepentiría. Maze, con su reputación bien ganada, había logrado meterse en su cabeza, quizás algo más. Tal vez si su padre estaba satisfecho con su misión obviaría este pequeño detalle. Tal vez hasta le permitiría continuar con esto. Aunque era algo casi imposible de creer… Pero desear no cuesta nada.

Adelante,  
ahora es turno de que me escuches a mí  
las veces que junte una a una tus partes  
para reconstruirte y luego cuidarte de ti

Llevaban varios días en esta extraña relación. A él no le interesaba saber sus planes, solo era feliz con poder pasar las noches junto a ella, aprendiendo que le gustaba, las cosas que le hacían reír (algo sádico a su parecer, pero nada que no pudiera corregirse), los trucos que tenía en la cama. Y después de esas largas sesiones de pasión, lo que más le gustaba era acurrucarse a su lado hasta el _amanecer._ Sabía que esa era una práctica usual entre los humanos, y al parecer también con los demonios, por muy raro que sonase. Esa noche en especial, se había desnudado ante ella, y no solo físicamente, le contó cada uno de sus miedos, lo que pasaría si no obedecía a su padre. Y ella también se abrió, aunque fuera un poco, ante él.

Te desconocí,  
el día que el tsunami llego a nuestra cama  
Fingiste que me amabas, clavaste la daga  
Armaste una sonrisa y te fuiste de aqui sin mi

Por eso aquella mañana que dormitaba junto a ella, quiso olvidar ese extraño "clang" que _sonó_ a su lado. Ese sonido metálico como las armas que la chica demonio estaba habituada a usar. Rogando que ella se detuviera, que recordará lo que le había dicho apenas la noche anterior _._

Que ella también sintiera lo que él.

Pero no fue así, y antes de que ella hiciera su movimiento e intentara clavarle ese cuchillo en su pecho la detuvo. Le lanzó una mirada de tristeza, de ira, de arrepentimiento. Y antes de que ella se fuera, antes de que pudiera decirle que todo esto no fue más que un juego, una misión que su amo le encomendó sabiendo lo fácil que caería, decidió marcharse él mismo, alejarse de toda esta situación y poner su mente en claro. Algo que no salió del todo bien.

Adelante,  
siéntate y explica lo que paso  
como has hecho para destruir lo mejor de ti  
como te olvidaste en un solo instante de mi

— ¡¿Por qué la enviaste a ella?! ¿No te bastaba con todo el daño que me has hecho? ¿Tenías que hacerme este denuesto? –Se encontraba en ese antro de mala muerte del que su hermano tanto se enorgullecía. Después de tanto pensarlo, su mente se dirigió a acabar con el culpable de toda esta situación, con aquél bastardo por el cual había terminado en este predicamento.

— ¿Denuesto? Hacía siglos que no oía usar esa palabra mi querido hermano. –parecía inmune a sus amenazas, sin temor. —Y fue tu culpa por confiar en un demonio, y más aún en mi mano derecha. ¿No sabías que fue la misma Maze que se encargó de " _deslomarme_ "? Ya sabes, esas molestas alas que tanto les gusta presumir.

Bien, eso era todo. Siendo mortal o no acabaría con ese payaso y cumpliría su misión. Se redimiría ante los ojos de su padre. Y, cumpliendo con esto, se olvidaría de Mazikeen y sus trucos baratos. La superaría. Levanto el puño directo a golpearle en la cara.

— ¡Suficiente!–hablando del diablo (y en esta ocasión no era solo una metáfora) la mencionada apareció, interponiéndose entre ambos. —Ambos me utilizaron, no soy nada para ustedes. –saco el par de cuchillos que siempre llevaba con ella y se los ofreció, uno a cada uno. —Si van a matarse entre ustedes perfecto, pero déjenme fuera de esto. –Se alejó de ambos, sin mirar _atrás_ , sin importarle lo que le pasara a Lucifer o a él.

Y ahora soy un eclipse en tu confesión una estrella  
quemando en tu corazón si hay desamor, ya no me ves ya no me ves

Y cuando vio los ojos de su hermano lo supo. Lucifer lamentaba casi tanto como él, el daño que le habían hecho a la mujer. Pero, conociéndolo, sabía que no haría nada para disculparse o remediar la situación. Así que esta vez le correspondía a él.

Pero… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué debía disculparse? Ella fue quien trató de asesinarlo apenas unas horas antes. Aunque él también había sido un idiota… Esa confesión por parte de ella le había hecho ver la verdad. Él también la había lastimado, aunque fingiera no tener corazón sabía que lo había herido… ¿Debía tomar esa situación, esa molestia que ella sentía, como que correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿También le gustaba? ¿Lo amaba?

Se paralizo en ese último pensamiento ¿Amor? ¿Él la amaba? No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo. Esto no era amor, era solo una relación carnal. Ella lo sedujo. Lo mejor sería no volver a verla. Nunca jamás.

* * *

Esto fue difícil, más por que la canción no es para nada de mi estilo, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.  
Creo que acababa de ver el último capítulo transmitido hasta hoy y por eso no pude evitar pensar en estos dos...  
Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
